The Storm and the Esper
by DraconicKitsune
Summary: In the midst of a busy day for Cosmos' Warriors, Terra has gone missing, and Lightning has been tasked with tracking her down. While the search is simple enough, what happens when Lightning finds Terra plays on their minds in the coming days. The next year of this cycle is going to be tough, especially for them


Author's Note: Welcome to a collaborative effort between me and Misaki Viola! This is going to be an on-going project for us and when it'll end? We don't know. We keep getting ideas for it every time we talk. I will give fair warning, there may be moments that some people won't like in later chapters, so consider this your advance warning.

Beyond that, Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm going to assume that the reason you've called for my presence Cosmos, is we are one person down?" Lightning asked as she approached the grand celestial being. Her steps showed an air of confidence and determination on her approach.

Cosmos nodded slowly and looked to the Warrior Of Light for a moment, "Yes. Terra has yet to return from her patrol." She started, the Warrior of Light continuing for her, "She's been gone three hours in the Northern Corneria Forests. It was assigned to her due to her unwillingness to fight." Cosmos finished by adding, "There's a.. fluctuation in her presence that concerns me."

"What do you mean by fluctuation?" The soldier asked, minor concern adorning her features. "Is Terra hurt?"

"I'm… not sure." Cosmos admitted, "I would advise caution in case something has happened."

The look of concern didn't leave her eyes, even though the rest of Lightnings features remained neutral. "I'll go and find her, but what about the others? Is there anyone that is available to come on this rescue mission?"

"Most of the others are either resting or still on their missions. While Tifa will return in a marks' time It would be unwise to delay for so long." The Warrior of Light responded.

She folded her arms across her chest and gave a nod of confirmation. "That is a fair point." Lightning lowered her arms to her sides. "I'll find Terra and bring her back safely. You have my word, Cosmos." The soldier turned and strode out of the room confidently. She had her orders and failure was not an option.

Lightning didn't know how long she had searched for her comrade, the North Cornelia woods were rather vast, and after some wandering the area everywhere started to look the same. Coming to a clearing, the soldier took a closer look at the form that was curled up, sobbing quietly.. "Terra?" She reached a hand out, "Come on, Terra. Cosmos is getting-"

As she gently laid her hand on the form it swung her arm and impacted Lightning's chest, sending her flying into a tree and knocking the breath from her lungs. In moments the Esperkin rushed up to her, clawed hands pushing on the soldier's shoulders, a feral look in her amber eyes, a look that changes when the winded soldier's arms, which had ragdolled forward, landed on her rear.

The look changed, accompanied by a surprised gasp, from one of feral rage to something much less hostile, but no less calm when Lightning's nerves caught up to the predicament, bringing with it an involuntary twitch. The soldier shut her eyes tightly, awaiting a mauling by the Esperkin, but feeling no movement, opened one eye slightly to see why all movement had stopped above her.

Terra's brief confusion was still evident on her features as her breathing quickened, the light pink fur of her Trance form only partially concealing the blush once the still feral mind of the girl realized what she'd felt. She pressed herself against Lightning, the rage completely gone to something more primal.

* * *

"How long is this going to take Tifa? I'm tired and hungry." The Onion Knight whined. "Why couldn't someone else find them. I've been on my feet all day!"

Tifa turned to look at the young boy. "Yeah? And so have I but I jumped at the chance to search and rescue. We can get a patrol in whilst we find Light and Terra."

"Couldn't you have patrolled by yourself?" The boy asked, "Or at least asked Vaan to-"

"Wait. I see them in the clearing." The brawler rushed over but stopped in her tracks at the sight before her, her eyes wide in disbelief.

The Onion Knight blinked, "Do you? Let me just get up-" he starts as he tried to climb the high bush concealing the pair from his viewpoint, only to have a hand land on his helmet and push him back down, "H-hey! What gives Tifa?"

Tifa had noticed the state of Lightning's outfit and what was on display even with the now Human Terra curled up dozing against the soldier's chest. "Listen, why don't you go back and tell the others we found them. I'll head back with Light and Terra." The brawler flipped the Knight 180° in the opposite direction and gently made him start his trek back to Order's Sanctuary.

"Fine…" The boy knight complained, "Don't be late!" He added before running off, despite his earlier objection to how long he'd been walking.

Tifa in the meantime vaulted the bush and approached the pair, Lightning having calmed from her experience at the hands of the sleeping Terra. "What the hell happened to you, Light?" Her red eyes scanned the scene in front of her. The deep gouges in the tree, the soldier cradling an unconscious Terra in her arm, clothes tattered, torn and scattered around where the women were.

Lightning looked at Tifa, who had knelt down beside the pair. "I'm fine. It's Terra I was worried about. She seems ok now though. She's just resting." With the brawler's help, she got to her feet.

A look of concern crossed the brunettes features but she chose not to pry. But she saw a bit too much flesh through her torn jacket. "Uh..Light? You might need to cover up with something." Luckily Tifa had an idea. "Quick, turn around."

The soldier complied and turned around on the spot. "What are you-?"

Tifa detached the red cape that hung off of Lightning's left shoulder and brought it round to cover both women. "There, that should cover you enough to get back to Order's Sanctuary."

And thus they trekked their way back through, thankfully not running into any mannequins or Chaos Warriors.

* * *

Back at Order's Sanctuary, Laguna and the Onion Knight were keeping lookout for Tifa, Lightning and Terra's return, the gunner calming commenting, "They'll be here, just give 'em time. I always turn up to the right place, don't I?"

"Never on time!" the boy knight shot back, "Last time you arrived after we'd won the battle!" he says, taking his eye off the forest, only for Laguna to turn him back to looking the right way, pointing out the approaching women, "They're back!"

The boy got out of Laguna's grip and jumped down getting the entrance to Cosmos' seat of power open in time for their arrival. Laguna languidly jumping down as well. As the women entered, and the Onion Knight closed the portcullis behind them Laguna seemed a bit surprised that Lightning was carrying Terra, opening his mouth to question it when Tifa shot him a withering glare, silencing him. But as they passed Lightning's Cape slipped and showed the gunner a view of something he knew he shouldn't have seen and almost immediately after…

CLANG!

"Aaugh!" The gunner groaned as he dropped to one knee in pain, his trusty rifle on the floor by his feet. Taking in a breath before uttering out, "Agh… Leg Cramp!" He huffed, slowly getting feeling back into his leg and starting to stand back up, Lightning had already left the foyer to take Terra back to her room, and Tifa was shaking her head. "Agh… What was even up with Te-"

Tifa cut him off with another glare, "Look. Just be happy she's back safe and sound, alright?" and with that turned to head off as well. The brawler was hungry after all the walking. The Onion Knight remembered his own hunger from earlier and rushed to catch up, trying in vain to find out what had happened to the soldier and the esperkin.

Laguna watched them go before sighing and awkwardly going back to the spot he took when on lookout, "They'll talk about it eventually, I guess."


End file.
